


Love, Alec

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Love Simon (2018), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: Just a casual crossover between two of my favourite things right now. I hope you enjoy :)





	Love, Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Love, Simon and Shadowhunters - Malec

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

Dear students of Idris High, it’s come to my awareness that a certain blog was posted on Idris Falls showing my... sexual preferences, this includes emails that should’ve never been submitted for the world to see. You’ll never understand the emotions I’ve felt throughout our return to school, but that’s not why I’m writing this. 

A certain blog was posted with evidence that included emails, indicating that I’m.. gay. Even though the blog didn’t serve it’s justice, the message was clear enough, that I am gay. 

I’ve known for a long time and hiding it from my friends and family was something that I choose to do in fear that people would act the way they have done, sure some things may not change but a lot of things have now changed because of this poor decision that someone has done. I’m not going to dwell on it because what has been done is done, I’m not about living in the past. I always thought that coming out would be better and everything you see in the movies wouldn’t happen, there wouldn’t be any shaming, or any public humiliation but unfortunately those things happen and I have to live with that. I did everything in my power to keep my secret safe and only now do I realise that keeping this secret has costed me the most important people in the world, and yes that includes my family. I waited for so long to see if being gay would change but it never did, I always thought it would and it was a phase some people go through, but it’s not a phase, this is who I am, who I want to be. I’m not scared anymore. I’m sorry to everyone I’ve hurt through out these months, my apology comes from the bottom of my heart and I truly mean it. 

Please do acknowledge the following will be romantic as F, so if you are reading this for complete entertainment, the entertainment has now finished so I suggest going back to the website you were on or talking to your overseas friends. This guy I love once said that he felt like his whole world was controlled by a roller coaster, one moment he was feeling the air’s pressure because he couldn’t breath and next, he was at the top of the world enjoying the moment while it lasted. Right now I feel like I can’t breath, I guess I’ve felt that for sometime now, unable to breath but I finally can, and you can too Maoyan. So if this does get to you, and you do read this, remember you’re important and will have my full support if you agree to what I’m going to ask. 

After the game on Friday at 10, Maoyan, you’ll know what ride I’ll be on. Whether you’ll be there and join me or not, I’ll be waiting. I won’t pressure you into coming but we all deserved to be loved, including you. We deserve our love story.. because I know you feel what I feel. 

Love, Alec.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The game had ended swiftly and more importantly Idris Angels had won the final game for the season, and Alec couldn’t be happier well actually he could be, coming out of the showers he was stopped by the crowd of friends he usually would hang out with. Izzy, Jace, Simon and even Clary was there, they looked apologetic but Alec wasn’t sure. 

“Hey guys.” He mumbled taking a step closer towards the four before his sister started to talk. 

“You don’t have to go through this alone. We’ll be here for you, and if he doesn’t show.” 

“Then we’ll be here to help you get over him.” That time it was Jace, grinning like an idiot at his adoptive brother. Alec couldn’t up but to smile back at them and nod but when they moved in to hug the Lightwood, Alec stepped back and shook his head. 

“I’m not a hugger.” He clarified.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The atmosphere surrounding him was tremendously exciting and enjoyable, everyone had been laughing and smiling at what Alec was about to do, in the good way of course. And as they near the roller coaster he felt someone tap on his shoulder turning around and seeing Izzy before he felt her arms around his neck and of course, Alec hugged back. 

“Go get him.” 

Her words filled his mind with confidence as he nodded and stepped back, smiling at her “Thanks, Izzy.” He stated as he turned around and placed the tickets into the fair’s workers hand. 

“That should cover me for a while.” Alec’s words were hopeful as he took a step towards the seats of the roller coaster, taking the first two before he looked back at his family and friends cheering him on slightly, remembering each one of them individually before the ride started.

The first ride was thrilling and exciting, thinking back to how Maoyan described it. One moment you could be soaring and the next your world could stop. It was thrilling to think that this ride was going to either make or break his next following weeks, he hoped it was for the best. As Alec neared the fifth ride, Alec was feeling that undeniable feeling of dread, his expression was saddened watching as others would get on and off but never coming to his seat, also now noticing that the school was standing along with his friends, watching with anticipation, it was torture knowing no one was coming to admit that they were Maoyan to his Hamlet. Before he signed off as Alec, his alias was Hamlet and in his opinion it was perfect but he wasn’t here to dwell on why he chose Hamlet, he was here to find the love of his life.

By the twelfth ride, Alec had lost all hope that his love was ever going to make himself known, the roller coaster was nearing a stop and eventually the worker had walked over to his seat opening the seat up, Alec’s eyes read that he wasn’t ready but the man had to insist that the ride was over for him. Blue eyes drifted onto the ground with devastation before someone run up to him, and this time Alec looked up.

“Wait! I’m Maoyan!” It was Raj and Alec could’ve sworn he was going to murder the guy beside him, rolling his eyes before he uttered “No, your not.” 

“Your right, I’m not but this-“ Alec watched as Raj lifted his arms and gestured towards the ride “This is torture.” 

Alec’s eyes went up towards the boy that outed him in the first place, watching him and before he could move to get up Raj was speaking again and directing his attention to the worker “How much is it? Last ride is on me.” 

As the pair were talking, Alec’s expression was falling more flat and before long the worker was returning to his seat and almost putting down the seat, by then Raj had left and another set of feet was walking up quickly like the person was going to miss out on something. 

Alec couldn’t help but to turn his attention towards the new comer, who wasn’t new but a friend, Magnus, and the teenager was pointing to the seat beside him handing the worker a ticket. 

“Can I sit there?” 

“I was kinda waiting for someone..” Alec admitted even though everyone should’ve known why he was there, and also remembering that Magnus wasn’t Maoyan, he was straight. 

“I know.” Magnus informed him before taking up himself to sit beside him, and then after a few seconds realisation was hitting Alec “It’s you? Your Maoyan..? But at the party?” The Lightwood asked as he received a nod, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, knowing that his world was glowing before him. 

“It happened so fast and you happened to walk in right then, it ended straight away and I regretted it. Plus, drinking does that to someone.” Magnus explained just as the ride started, and Alec’s smile finally returning to his complexion. 

It didn’t take it long to get up to the high point of the ride and as much as Alec wanted to turn to look at the boy beside him, he couldn’t because he was blushing to much “Are you upset that it’s me?” 

Hearing them words, Alec turned towards Magnus and smiled “No, never.” He spoke before he gently placed a hand onto Magnus’s cheek and caressed it as he leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss, feeling the other return the kiss, Alec’s heart overcame with happiness and he could faintly hear his friends cheering him on before the roller coaster began to slide down the railings, beginning their thrilling adventure together.

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

Maoyan is Magnus’s screen name, which in Mandarin means Cat eyes. 

Hamlet is Alec’s screen name, chosen from Shakespeare’s playwright


End file.
